The present invention relates to a tool clamping device for clamping a toolholder to a machine spindle.
There is a demand for reliable tool clamping devices for clamping tools in tooling machines. Usually the tool is carried by a conical portion which serves to centralize the tool in a machine spindle and to absorb the radial and axial forces that act on the tool.
There is also a demand for devices that enable tool changes to be made automatically in tooling machines.
It is, therefore, a purpose of the present invention to provide a tool clamping device that enables the transmission of much larger tensile forces than is possible with commercially available devices.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide a tool clamping device which requires less space than devices presently available.
It is an another purpose of the invention to provide such a clamping device that requires only a short axial displacement of the clamping sleeve during a tool exchange.
It is yet another purpose of the invention to provide a clamping device that comprises few parts, thus enabling a simplified construction of the device.